Poison
by Melissa Flint
Summary: Songfic. One shot. About our beloved Potions Master and a student. Warning: darkfic, rated 'M' for a reason.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Artist: **Groove Coverage **

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

Poison

Susan looked up from her Potions book, the tall dark haired Professor was looking down at her, watching the quill in her hand as it stopped scribbling down notes.

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

"Miss Bones, if you continue writing love letters in my class I would have to read them out loud!"

_Poison_

A cold smirk curled his lip as small ripples of laughter waved through the classroom and the small Huffelpuff turned the shade of maroon, opening her mouth as if to disagree. But before she could utter a single word he turned and went to look at one of the Ravenclaw's notes, speaking loudly when commenting on how to spell properly.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice_

She glared at his back, he was cruel to everyone but lately she felt as if he had target her out to be his favourite object of torment… Not a single class went by without him ridiculing her, more than once watching her as she fled from the room, crying.

_  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_

As the bell rang she quickly gathered her books, parchments and other belongings but before she could even make it to the stairs she heard him.

"Miss Bones, you forgot your essay!"

Sighing she turned and walked back to his desk, not noticing the last student leaving the classroom as she reached out for the parchment he was holding in his hand. Almost touching it he moved it out of her reach, grabbing her wrist with his other hand and pulling her out of balance so she was leaned over the table.

_  
I wanna love you but I better not touch_

Feeling the delicate wrist trapped in his hand Severus smirked, running his thumb over the soft skin on the inside of the arm. He could feel her pulse through the parchment thin skin.

_  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

Gasping she starred at him with wide eyed. His smirk curled his lip and his black eyes narrowed as he dropped the parchment and grabbed the collar of her robe.

_  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

Looking at her face, that milky skin and flaming red hair he caught the sent of her, lime and strawberry. He would have imagined she would choose that combination.

_  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Starring up at him with a sob caught in her throat and a breath trapped in her chest she blinked furiously at the intense glare he was giving her. Pulling her closer he lifted her off the floor and into a kiss, pressing his hot lips against her quivering ones.

_  
Your poison running through my veins_

Looking into her eyes he felt the room spin, delicate, innocent, pure and right there, like a ripe fruit ready to be plucked from its branch.

_  
Your poison_

As his fingers entangled themselves in her hair, making a fist he pushed his tongue past her lips, running it over her full lower lip before starting to explore her mouth.

_  
I don't wanna play these games  
_

Letting go as sudden as he had caught her, she dropped back onto the floor but caught by the surprise she lost her balance, landing flat on her back. Getting to a seated position she watched him walk around the desk, sliding his robe of his shoulders.

_  
(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)  
_

Trying to move backwards she soon found herself with her back against the front row of tables as he walked closer, kneeling down and straddling her, moving his hands to her shirt and tie, removing the black and yellow silk cloth in one swift movement.

_  
Poison  
_

Her robe was already of her shoulders as he started unbuttoning her shirt. Her hands flat on the floor and her body stiff from fear, all she could do was to watch him as he caught her mouth in another kiss, this one more demanding and the roughness as he bit her lip caught her by surprise and she let out a yelp.

_  
Your mouth, so hot_

With one hand holding her head still by the hair, the other one moved over her front, unbuttoning the last buttons before pushing the crisp white fabric aside, revealing her black bra.

_  
Your web, I'm caught_

The chill of the dungeon hit her milky skin as most of the fabric was removed from her upper body, the cool slender fingers of the Potion Master pushing a hand under her black lace of her bra, a purr low in his throat as he released her from the kiss. The hand on the back of her head held her still as she felt him rub a fingertip over her nipple, gasping as it turned painfully hard, all by his touch. Her eyes never left his as he moved in for another kiss.

"Close your eyes!"

It was a mere whisper as he caught her lips and she did as he told her to, trying to stabilise her quivering lip and shaking body. Feeling a drop of swear run down the side of her face, she didn't know one could sweat in a room this cold.

_  
Your skin, so wet_

As his mouth left hers again, she still didn't dare to open her eyes. Feeling now both hands venturing down her body, over her stomach and pulling the skirt with them, one hand under her ass, lifting her enough to slide the skirt off completely she was now left in her underwear. A bead of sweat was now rolling down her spine.

_  
Black lace, on sweat  
_

A hand slowly moving up between her legs made her eyes snap open and muscles tighten. She hadn't even noticed him getting off her but now he was sitting at her feet, only wearing his trousers and nothing else. Swallowing deeply she almost lifted herself off the floor, bending one leg to create a somewhat barrier between them.

"No…"

She whispered, desperate for him not to continue. The answer was quick as he grabbed both her ankles, pulling her towards him while spreading her legs around him. The action removed the desk she had been leaning against and caused her back and head to collide with the floor, hard enough for her to see both moon and stars. As the black dots disappeared from her vision she looked up at him.

"Susan…."

_  
I hear you calling and its needles and pins  
_

As he learned over her, coming to a rest on top of her she gasped, his skin against hers was like electricity, almost painful. Her bra was slid of her shoulders and before she could move her hands up to stop him, it was gone. Another kiss, harsh enough to bruise her lips but by now the pain was welcome. A hand cupping her breast, squeezing it, at first, lightly, the followed by a hard squeeze before her nipple was pinched between two fingers. Gasping she looked at him, locking eyes with this strange being on top of her.

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

"Sir!"

_  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
_

He smirked at her as she felt her panties being removed, before she even could start to struggle she found a hand firmly placed on her throat, the thumb being pressed against the soft tissue under her chin and her head tilted backwards. A pair of lips made contact with the soft skin of her neck. Breathing deeper she closed her eyes again as soft nibbles became harder bites, pinching her eyes together and clenching her teeth she moved a shaking hand to his over arm, grabbing it tightly while digging her nails into his flesh._  
_

As the cold stone floor touched her buttocks she instantly raised her hips and her naked flesh was pressed again his stomach, snapping her eyes open she looked down at him as he spoke.

"Impatient are we?"

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

A slow trail of kisses, down her chest, over her breasts, down her stomach before his mouth buried itself in her curls, a tongue sliding between the lips and over the warm soft flesh. Small circle movements over the nerve which caused her to arch her back further, one hand on her buttocks and another massaging her breast. Gasping she released a moan which earned her a hard pinch of her nipple. Letting out a high pitched gasp she felt a finger being buried inside her, quickly followed by a second one.

_Your poison running through my veins  
_

Biting her lip hard she tried to stop the moan about to give her away. With fingers working on her insides and his highly skilled tongue making the most deceiving movements she felt warm chills all over her body but right before she was about to give in it all went away. Opening her eyes she noticed how a hand was placed on her throat again as he placed himself on top of her. Her slightly wet skin feeling cold compare to his as he slid himself into her, breaking the barrier she hadn't even thought about. The pain shot through her like nothing she had ever tried before. Letting out a pained moan she closed her eyes again, pinching them closed as she felt his rocking movements, each of them becoming more and more rough. The pain turned to pleasure, slowly but surely.

_Your poison_

Gasping as he pulled himself out of her and rolled her onto her stomach, she felt her erect self being pushed painfully against the cold stone floor, the chill making her nipples harder and herself painfully aware of her own excitement. Feeling him place himself on top of her, entering her in one swiff movement she moaned as his firm chest was pressed against her back, arms being moved over her head as he wrapped himself around her.

_  
I don't wanna break these chains_

"Don't stop!"


End file.
